Ethan Gold VS Silver--A War of Two Metals
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: We all know sometimes friends just don't get along, but what about two friends who seem to always be at each other's throats? This is the case with Ethan Gold and Silver, two Johto trainers who seem to be in a constant war with each other. No matter how hard Kotone tries, these two are locked in a bitter war; a war with no boundaries whatsoever! Will they survive? Who will triumph?
1. Attack—Ethan

**Author's Note: Hey there! Welcome to my side project, _Ethan Gold V.S Silver—A War of Two Metals_. These are mainly drabbles and short one-shots under one theme, the rivalry between Silver and Ethan Gold. This is an experimental project; I have ideas for this but am unsure if you guys would like to read this. Please don't forget to Review or Critique and please notify me of any misspellings or grammatical errors! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the first (and possibly the only if it's not well-received) chapter of _Ethan Gold V.S Silver—A War of Two Metals_!**

* * *

"Pfft, this'll be fun!" Ethan Gold slowly rose to his toes and slipped a bucket on top of the door to Kotone's room. "I just can't wait to see their face!" Chive nodded as his trainer was hoisted a tad higher with his Vine Whip, the Meganium smirking along with his owner.

"There!" Ethan sharply pulled his hands back and grinned at his handiwork. He then looked down at his starter as his golden eyes shimmered with pleasure. "Alright, Chive! We're all good up here!" The vines slowly lowered the teen down to the floor, the trainer barely keeping himself from laughing.

"Alright, good job!" He recalled his Pokémon and clipped its Pokéball back on his belt. He then let out a quiet laugh and picked up his laptop that was resting on the girl's bed. He opened up a synthesizer program and grinned even wider.

"This is going to be priceless!" He turned his attention to his favorite video camera that lay hidden at the edge of the bed. "I'd better hide before I start, though..." He quickly slipped inside of the girl's closet, hiding behind a white sundress with a laugh. He then turned up his computer's speakers as loud as possible and pushed the play button.

"Silver!" A familiar voice blasted out of the speakers, making Ethan wince at the volume. He quickly paused it, waiting for an answer.

Heavy footsteps neared the door, stopping inches away as to avoid enraging the mother of the voice's owner by barging in to her daughter's room again. "What is it, Kotone? I was just about to go train for a while."

Ethan struggled to keep himself from laughing as he pressed the next file, commanding the bit to play.

"Could you help me tie this bikini top strap, please?" Ethan struggled to contain himself as a surprised squeal came from the hallway. "I asked Blitz, but he can't tie the string with his paws." He quickly hit pause as sputters met his ears.

"K-K-Kotone!? A-Are you su-sure about this?!" Ethan had to bite his cheek to keep himself from breaking into hysterics. "Yo-Your mother wou-would _kill_ me!"

Ethan quickly played the next clip and mouthed the words with an insane grin. "I don't care about what my mother says, Silver. You're _far_ more important to me! I love you, Silvy!" He quickly hit pause before the clip had a chance to go any farther into the confession-like snipits.

"I-I-I..." Ethan closed his eyes; he could just _see_ how red his best friend's face was in his mind's eye, his silver eyes wide and shining. He listened to Silver gulp before clearing his throat. "Alright! I-I'll help you! Just don't tell your mother about this—"

A loud splat met his ears, accompanied by a girlish scream. Ethan burst out of the closet in a roar of laughter as he found exactly what he was looking for.

There was Silver, standing under the door with a baffled expression and soaking wet with _hot-pink_ paint.

Ethan roared even louder as he closed his laptop and slipped it inside of his bag. He then lifted the camera out of its hiding place and beamed as he zoomed in on his face, backing away towards the window slowly.

"And that ladies and gentleman, concludes our newest episode of _"Destroy Silver's Love Life with Ethan Gold"_! Ciao~!" He quickly slipped the device in his bag, opened the window and started to speed-climb down the white trellis.

"E-Ethan Gold! Get back here so I can kill you!" Silver dashed to the window, only to find his mischievous friend half-way to his house. "I swear Ethan, you better not upload that video or I'll sue you so fast!" The teen flinched as he heard the entrydoor slam shut.

"Silver~?" He flinched as his girlfriend hurried up the stairs. "Silver, I'm back—!?"

Kotone stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her boyfriend covered in pink paint, splatters all over her floor and windowsill.

"Silver?! What on earth happened to you?!" She ran to his side as he pointed out the open window.

"Your idiot neighbor, that's what!"

* * *

**Bonus Ending**

"Alright, time to check my channel!" Ethan grinned as he opened his laptop and clicked on the comments for his newest video. He read them aloud to his team with pride.

"GreenPWNSRed said..." He changed his voice to a smug attitude, knowing full well who was the owner of that account. "Oh my Moltres! This is too funny, kiddo! Please tell me that his hair's been dyed by this!" He laughed and beamed as Scout the Furret spun in a circle.

"RedIsThePKMNMaster said..." He lowered his voice to a quiet yet powerful tone, imitating that commenter as well. "That Grouch deserves this for all of the times he's been a total-" Ethan flinched and whistled, happy that his Pokémon couldn't read such intense language. He cleared his throat and picked up where the explicit language stopped. "Send Kotone my thanks for her brownies, the team loved them. Also, tell me when you guys are planning that beach party. I'll head over to Olivine and help you set up the gear."

Ethan nodded and made a mental note to call the older teen on his Pokégear later in the day. Cheri the Jolteon smiled as she watched the nasty trainer get covered with paint yet again in the video above the long list of human writing. He then turned his attention to the next comment.

"DragonsAndCapesRockYourSocks said..." He cleared his throat and continued in a deep and manly voice, "That boy needs to learn how to be not only a better trainer, but a better _friend_ as well. I have no idea how a sweet young girl such as Kotone Soul would choose to even _associate_ with the boy, let alone date him. My best wishes on her mother's future voyage to Sinnoh with the Professors."

Speedy the Dodrio let out a happy roar and ran in place, enjoying this game of imitating the comment posters.

"SuicuneLover5-EVER said..." His voice became like a deep song, imitating the man in the white cape. "You should have painted him teal and dressed him up like Suicune. Then Kotone could have come home and captured _him_, leaving the real Suicune to me." Chive frowned and shook his head; every word out of that man's mouth was about the Arorua Pokémon.

"Ho-OhsLegendKeeper said..." His voice feel deep and somewhat spooky as he imitated the Ghost-Type Gym Leader. "That boy is as grumpy as ever I see. I truly hope you live to tell the tale in person, MarillsAreAwesomeAndSilverSmells. If not, I'll be sure to contact you via my Gengar." The boy gulped, hoping that the Gym Leader wouldn't have to contact him in that manner. "SuicuneLover5-EVER, please stop bothering Kotone. I swear, I'm this close to calling Officer Jenny and turning you in for stalking." He shook his head and scrolled past the long comment war between the two friends.

He paused as he noticed only two very early comments remained. He scrolled down, blocking some spam about Slowpoke tails on the way.

He cringed and gulped. "WeavilesAndFeraligatrsDestroyAll said..." He flinched as he tried to find one appropriate word in the whole rant that would make sense out of context. He found none, making him scroll past quickly. "Let's just say he said some very angry words and move on, shall we?"

"And finally, CyndaquilsAreAdorbs said..." He switched his imitation to a well-polished routine, having imitated this girl over a thousand times. "Ethan Gold, please stop terrorizing Silver when I leave the house. He's going to get really mad one of these times. And WeavilesAndFeraligatrsDestroyAll, what did I say about using such language? Don't make me put you on probation again, Silvy." Ethan cringed and acted like he was going to be sick. He knew _exactly_ what she meant by 'probation'.

"Ugh." He shut his laptop and let out a sigh. "I guess I'd better go apologize before Silver hunts me down... I hate this part of pranking." He placed his laptop aside and headed down his stairs.

"They'd better not be smooching when I get there or else I'll puke on Silver! I swear, I'm so sick of walking in a room to find _that_." He slammed his front door shut with a groan as he headed back towards the home of Kotone Soul.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahahahaa~! I just _had_ to write at least this chapter; the idea of a prank war between these two rivals/friends was too good to pass up! In case it's unclear, 'probation' here means, to give Silver the silent treatment and ban him from snuggle and kissy time for a long period of time, thereby torturing him by having so little contact with her. :D She's a little stinker when she wants to be, no? **

**This series _will_ use my headcanons, hence the mention of a 'Momma Usaring Ms. Soul'. I think we all know who the comments were from... but just in case, here they are in order:**

**Green, Red, Lance, Eusine, Morty, Silver and finally, Kotone.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Apple—Silver

**Apple**—**Silver**

* * *

It had taken a week of taking _three_ showers a day, but Silver had _finally_ managed to wash out the dreaded hot-pink paint out of his hair...along with the rest of his body and clothes. But now, even though the shorter teen _had_ apologized, Silver knew that it was only a matter of time before he could exact revenge on his pesky male rival.

* * *

"Ahaha!" Ethan Gold let out a loud roar of laughter as he stood in the Olivine City open-air market, talking to his eighteen year old friend Green Oak about his latest prank on his rival. "His hair _still_ has a pinkish tint to it! You should've seen the look he gave me when he found out the paint didn't wash out of his hair!"

Green let out a loud laugh and shook his head, wiping small tears from his eyes. "I used to do the same thing with my own rivals back in the day!" He looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh. "Treasure the time you've got with them, kiddo. You'll miss these days when they grow up."

Silver slowly peeked over the edge of the nearby fruit-vendor's stand with a grin plastered onto his face, a wax apple held in his left hand. He knew that Ethan couldn't resist the bright red fruit, so this would be an easy attack.

"Hey!" He flinched as the middle-aged vendor slapped his back and scowled at the boy, thinking he was here to steal some fruit. "Scram, ya' tramp!"

"Shh!" Silver turned his head and flashed a glare at the man. "I'm _trying_ to get revenge over here!"

"Well then," The older man twirled his impressive mustache with a frown. "What if I told that young man that you were hiding in my fruits?" Silver cringed as he went on, "I certainly can't chase off a regular customer!"

"I'll pay you ten-thousand Poke if you'll keep your mouth shut and act as if I was never here." The man's eyes lit up as Silver shoved the money in his awaiting hands, eager to receive a month's-worth of pay in one day. Silver rolled his eyes and crept closer to the still-talking duo.

"So," The Gym Leader smiled at the younger boy and ran a hand through his spiky hair nervously. "What brings you to the Olivine Market?"

"Oh," Ethan shrugged as the older teen's eyes shifted nervously. "I buy my favorite apples here. Besides," His golden eyes gleamed as a smile stretched across his face. "An old friend of mine is coming back for a visit and I wanted to be the first thing she sees when she comes back from this Unova region."

Green smirked deviously before giving the boy a playful nudge with his elbow. "Ah, an old _girlfriend_, perhaps~?" Ethan's face glowed as he went on, "I never realized that my protegé was a lady-killer..."

"I-It's not like that!" Ethan waved his hands in the air while shaking his head, his face burning heavily. "Crystal was my best friend for like, forever! She just moved away before we started our journeys and she's coming for a visit and—"

Green just let out a roar of laughter and shook his head. "I'm only teasing, kiddo!"

Ethan's face fell as he realized that his friend _was_ an awfully long ways away from his Gym in Kanto. "What _are _you doing here, Green? I mean, it's nice to see you...but Kanto's a long ways from here."

The Gym Leader's face grew red as he started to cough into his sleeve. "I-It's official business from the League, that's what!" Silver decided that now was his best moment of distraction and started to nudge the wax fruit closer to Ethan's hand. He held back a laugh as the Gym Leader struggled to come up with an alibi.

Little did they know that Ethan was about to have a taste of his own medicine.

"Yo, Earl!" Ethan spun around quickly, making Silver panic and duck for cover. Ethan pulled out a hundred Poke and tossed it to the man, who caught the money with a thrilled smile. "I'll have one right now, if you don't mind!"

"Go ahead, Ethan!" The man beamed as he shoved the money in his pocket. "I'm always thrilled to serve a regular!"

Ethan leaned back towards the stall and lazily started reaching for an apple behind him as he picked up the conversation with Green. Silver nudged the fake fruit closer to the boy's hand, allowing it to be picked up eagerly.

"So, I've been writing to her for a while and she's told me all about this strange region to the east." He lifted the fruit towards his mouth with a smile. "She said she's got a Pokémon she's captured for me. She says that not a single Pokémon from Johto lives there, so she claims that this Pokémon will be a powerhouse on my team." He took a large bite from the fruit and started to chew, silently noting how this one didn't have the satisfying crunch or juice dribble he loved.

Ethan's eyes grew wide before he spat the wax all over his friend, Green letting out a furious yell as the boy wiped his mouth. Silver burst into laughter as he rolled on the cobblestone, loving the look on the boy's face when he had discovered it to be fake.

"See ya', Ethan!" Silver jumped to his feet and dashed away, leaving Ethan scraping his tongue with a frustrated groan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've decided to turn this into a series about the infamous Silver and Ethan Gold rivalry! I'll also include some Manga! bonus chapters and I'll let you know that one's coming up in the next chapter. And just so you know, I see Ethan Gold and Gold as drastically different people in their personality—but they both love a good prank or two! Yes, Crystal's coming home for the ride, ladies and gentlemen! There might be some EthanXCrystal action in this, just like how I include SoulSilverShipping in this. I think they're referred to as NewBarkShipping..?**

**Also, boat headcanons abound here, folks! I have named five boats so far; _S.S Grace_ is a Kalos-bound boat from Johto, _S.S Felicia_ is an Unova-bound boat from Johto, _S.S Maria_ is a Hoenn-bound boat from both Johto and Kanto and finally, _S.S Faith_ is a Sinnoh-bound boat from Johto and Kanto. They are all sister-ships to the _S.S Anne_.**

**And yes, this is an alphabet challenge! So, you'll be stinking around for a while~! (Don't worry, I have lots of ideas!)**


	3. Bath—Ethan

**Bath**—**Ethan**

* * *

Silver let out a pleased sigh as he sank lower into the warm waters of the Olivine Hot Springs. His prank had worked beautifully, leaving Ethan to struggle to figure out how to get back at the redhead.

* * *

"So," A blue-haired teen crouched behind a potted plant beside Ethan, narrowing her eyes at her old friend. "Why exactly did you decide to drag me into your prank war the _second_ I got off of the _S.S Felicia_?"

"Aw, c'mon Crystal!" Ethan flashed her a grin as he pulled out the new Pokéball he had received from his visiting friend. "He's a big jerk, hates practically _everything_ and he fed me a wax apple!"

Crystal rolled her eyes with a smirk. "And who's fault is it that you were so foolish as to _not check the fruit_?" Ethan gave her a humph before slowly releasing the new member of his team.

The red beam materialized into a small creature that stood on four legs, a tuff of hair on the top of its head and around its neck. The Pokémon blinked for a minute before letting out a happy bark as it recognized the boy from his trainer's pictures.

"Whoa!" Ethan beamed at his friend in thanks of her gift, surprised by how different Unovian Pokémon were to the Johto-native species. "She's amazing, Crys!"

Crystal nodded and gave her recently-gifted Pokémon a pat on the head. "She's a Zorua, a species that's pretty rare in Unova. These cuties can transform into anything, just like a Ditto can." The mentioned Pokémon puffed out her chest in pride as the girl went on, "They can even speak! The only way to tell them apart from the real thing is by searching for their tail."

"That's incredible!" Ethan was awestruck by the abilities of this foreign Pokémon. "What moves does she know?"

"Hmm..." Crystal gave a small smile as his new addition started to lick her exposed knees. "She knows Shadow Ball, Pursuit, Payback and Acid."

"A-Acid?" Suddenly, Ethan had a wonderful idea.

And by wonderful, he means totally dastardly.

* * *

"Silver?" The redhead looked up to find Kotone standing before him, covering herself with a towel. He tried to keep himself from choking on his own spit as she gave him a sweet smile. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"K-K-Kotone?!" Silver's face burst into a bright color as he found himself sinking deeper into the water, thoroughly embarrassed by the girl's sudden appearance. "W-What are you doing in here?!"

She just gave a high-pitched chuckle and shook her head. "Relaxing, that's what!" She let her towel fall to the floor, revealing her one-piece bathing suit and forcing Silver's face to become darker than his hair. "Make room for the Champion~!" And with that energetic yell, she cannonballed into the pool with a large splash.

Red hair burst above the waterline as Silver reemerged from the pool, gasping for air after being dunked by her exceptionally-large wave. "W-What the heck?! What was that for?!"

Kotone burst above the water, laughing hysterically as she shook off plenty of water droplets. "Geez, don't be a party pooper, Silver!" She suddenly burst into a devious grin and swam closer to the flustered redhead.

"Uh...Kotone?" He cringed as she came closer, feeling extremely nervous being in only a pair of swimtrunks. "Kotone?"

"Oh, Silver..." Her pale hazel eyes closed slightly, leaving them open just enough to see through. He gulped as his face burned, emotions swirling excitedly at the sound of his name being said so...tauntingly.

"K-K-Kotone?!" He leaned backwards as she placed her hands on his chest, his skin burning as she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, Silvy~..." Another gulp. Kotone inched closer, leaning in for the kill. Silver swallowed hard before closing his eyes and doing the same, forfeiting any further protests.

"NOW ZORUA, ACID!" Silver jumped at the sound of Ethan yelling completely caught off-guard only seconds from making contact. Kotone grinned a horrifying grin that put a Gengar to shame when she suddenly lurched her head back and spat out a mound of purple sludge...

Right inside of Silver's gawking mouth.

The boy hacked as he found the foul substance sliding down his throat, the taste indescribable except for _putrid_ _mass of disgusting goop_. The now obviously-fake Kotone jumped out of the pool and transformed into a small black Pokémon before dashing out of the room and into Ethan's waiting arms.

"YACK!" Silver struggled to curse at the boy as the sludge seemed to turn is stomach inside-out, churning madly and giving off ghastly sounds. "E-ETHAN!"

Silver turned around to exit and found the world spinning out of control, whizzing past him before racing back to him, only to repeat the process again. He weakly lifted himself out of the water with a groan and slowly padded for the exit.

"Silver?" Silver looked up from the multiplying red tiles of the hallway to find five Kotones standing before him, all clad in a modest teal one-piece. He would have normally blushed at the sight, but his face was too flushed to regain any color. "Are you alright?" Silver shook his head to try to clear the water from his ears, certain that it was the cause of her voice being muffled.

"K...Koto...Koto—!" Silver was interrupted by a sudden violent twist in his stomach as his body finally rejected the goop.

And launched it straight onto the worried brunette.

"SILVER?!" Kotone let out a shriek as she found herself covered with purple gunk, gunk that had flown out of Silver's mouth like a Mud Shot attack. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

As the world returned to normal, Silver's eyes widened with the realization that he had just _thrown up_ on his adorable rival.

Horrified, he raced past her with clumsy feet, crashing into a small vase and sending it hurling to the floor in his effort to flee from his embarrassment.

Ethan Gold was going to _die_ for this one.

* * *

**Author's Note: Originally...I'm pretty sure what name this chapter would have held. Sorry for the crude humor everyone! And yes, Crystal sees herself as above such childish games...poor Kotone's been the victim of many pranks...**


	4. Beach—Silver

**Beach**—**Silver**

* * *

"You were great, Crys!" Ethan beamed at the blue-haired girl, giving his ice cream cone another lick as he laughed. "I swear, best prank _ever_!"

Crystal shook her head sadly before fixing her slipping bikini strap, honestly unsure as to how to respond to the horrible prank she had just witnessed. "Ethan, I didn't come to Johto to engage in your prank wars..." She gave him a small smile as he cocked his head. "I came to spend time with you." Ethan suddenly found his face warming up at the sound of her lowered voice for reasons he had no idea why. He shook his head frantically before looking back up with a smile.

"How about a game of volleyball, then? I can hit a mean spike!" He lifted his right hand into the air to demonstrate his move, earning a small giggle from the teen.

But that game would never come.

Silver smirked as he tightened his goggles and turned to the Sandslash he had borrowed from a brunette trainer after giving her a battle—even though he had surprisingly lost. Silver reminded himself to challenge her to a rematch before he left the beach in the evening. "Alright...Dune, was it?" The Sandslash nodded and gave the boy a determined look. "I'm going to need you to dig under the sand and pull me over to that boy, got it?" Silver pointed to the chatting duo with a frown, eager to get started on this prank.

"...Sand? Sla slash sla?" The Mouse Pokémon gave him a confused look and stretched his claws.

Silver narrowed his eyes and frowned at the baffled Pokémon. "Look, I have fifteen Gym Badges, so you _have_ to listen to me." The Sandslash gave him a reluctant nod before turning towards the duo, motioning for the boy to grab on to his neck. Silver grinned as he did so, eager to destroy Ethan Gold.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Sandslash quickly burrowed into the soft sand, pulling Silver along at a breakneck pace. He came to an abrupt stop below the black-haired boy's feet, waiting patiently for his next orders.

The talking duo had no idea to look below them, even when a pair of pale hands slowly reached up from under the sand, reaching for a pair of black swimtrunks that had a yellow stripe on the right side of each leg. They were completely unaware of the third teen's presence, even when the hands tightly gripped the bottom edges of the trunks.

That is, until Ethan felt a sharp tug and a blast of hot air.

"OH LUGIA, NO!" Ethan squealed as he covered himself hastily, his whole body becoming as red as a Tomato berry. Crystal let out a scream as she was suddenly flashed an image _no girl_ wanted to see—not to mention being hit in the face by his licked ice cream cone—and covered her eyes from the sight.

"ETAHN GOLD!?" Crystal managed to let out a scream before running away, thoroughly embarrassed both by him and _for_ him. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO CARELESS!"

"I DIDN'T DO THIS CRYS! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" Ethan looked down to find to his shock that a pair of pale hands were quickly retreating under the sand, the victim knowing only _one_ person who would be so low as to _pants_ someone at the stinkin' _beach_.

"SSSSIIIIILLLLLVVVVEEEERRRRR!" The earth-shaking yell seeped in through the sand as Silver fled the scene on his borrowed—and utterly confused—steed, grinning ear-to-ear at the success of the prank.

And he didn't even see it thanks to the fact he was underground. Oh, Lugia was favoring this redhead for once in his life.

"Silver?" Kotone raised an eyebrow as her boyfriend popped out of the sand in a victory pose, covered head-to-toe in the tiny grains. Her curiosity grew as a Sandslash popped out behind him, a Pokémon she _knew_ he didn't own. "What's going on..?"

Silver wasted no time in grabbing her petite hands with a smirk, eager to flee the scene of the crime. "Hey, I heard that there's a _great_ new ice cream shop on the Boardwalk, let's go get some!"

"Silver," The girl shook her head as he started to walk backwards towards the distant location. "I'm not really in the mood for ice _CREAM_!" Her protest was ended with a scream as she suddenly found herself being dragged behind the redhead, the Sandslash now laughing manically as he realized what had just happened.

"Let's hurry before they close!" Silver glanced over his shoulder to find Ethan speeding towards them, waving his fists in the air and shouting obscenities.

Oh, this was the best prank he had _ever_ played on the shorter teen, hands down.

* * *

**Author's Note: MUHAHAHAHA! I had this one planned _long_ before I decided to make it an alphabet challenge! And just so you know, cameo appearance with Dune, my Sandslash! (I name ever Sandshrew Dune, alright?) He's usually of a Quiet nature or one similar, so he's not used to such...naughty behavior from boys. (And yes, that does mean that Silver lost to the trainer me in a battle. In game, I mop the floor with him for the most part. Sorry about including/referencing me in this... But I had to make the Sandslash owned by _someone_.**


	5. Breakfast—Manga Gold

**Bonus! Breakfast**—**Manga!Gold**

* * *

"Oh, Silver~!" Blue beamed as she called up the staircase inside of the large inn the Dexholders had managed to rent from a traveling friend of Gold's while she was out. "Breakfast is ready! The others are already down here, ya' know!"

Metallic eyes burst open as the scent of food wafted up the stairs, beckoning the late-riser out of bed. Silver rolled to his left only to fall to the floor in a tangled mess of blankets and pillows. He let out a few curses as he struggled with them for a few minutes. The redhead finally prevailed and leaped out of the pale blue sheets with a smirk.

He didn't even waste time in changing into his clothes; the smell of food had triggered his stomach's need for fuel, making filling the empty belly the only thing on his mind. Silver raced down the stairs with a laugh as he found his least favorite person missing from the table. He plopped himself down at the head chair, ignoring Red's protest as the boy filled his plate with pancakes for a fifth time.

"Alright, food!" Silver quickly snatched his fork with a grin as he found a warm stack of pancakes accompanied by a heaping pile of bacon waiting for him. "I'm _starving_!"

"...Aren't you going to at _least_ get dressed?" Green narrowed his eyes in disapproval and shook his head. "Have you no decency around members of the opposite sex?"

"Pfft!" Silver waved him off with an amused smirk. "The only woman I see is right...Oops!" He flashed the brunette a devious smirk as he went on, "I forgot; you're not a woman, are you~?" Green felt his blood boiling as the younger teen taunted him. Green opened his mouth to yell when the sound of a slamming door met his ears. All eyes jumped to the front door to find Gold with a Pidgey on his shoulder and a letter in his hand.

"...Another letter already?" Red raised an eyebrow as he headed towards the only unoccupied seat at the table, choosing to sit next to the flustered Yellow and the silently focusing Crystal. "She's a fast writer, isn't she?"

"All the better to hear from her!" Gold just laughed as the bird decided to take off towards the cooking brunette female, making her cringe and duck to avoid the hideous beast. "Besides, it's not too early!"

Green shook his head before neatly dodging the Pidgey with a frown, lifting up his last piece of bacon with the intention of finishing quickly to distance himself from Silver. "Two days is a _very_ short amount of time for Pidgey deliveries. Are you _sure_ it's from her?"

"Of course it is!" Red flashed a smile before absentmindedly swatting at the bird, keeping it from landing on Yellow's sunhat. "Who else would send _Gold_ any mail?"

"His mother." Crystal sighed as the bird circled her head in an effort to find a place to land. "That's the only person who could stand to talk to him for more than five seconds."

"Yeah," Silver ignored the Pidgey completely as he smirked at the annoying boy. "She could last...oh, I don't know..._six seconds_."

"Hey!" Gold ripped the envelope open with excessive force out of anger towards their teasing. "That's not true!" He suddenly put a hand to his chest and gave the seated trainers a cheesy grin. "I'll have you know that the ladies _love_ me!"

"Love you to _shut up_!" Silver tossed the insult with an even cheesier grin and stabbed the top pancake with his fork.

"Not uh!" Gold glared at him as he tore out the letter, ignoring the fact that the messenger was causing mass chaos with the other members of the team. "I'll show you!" He cleared his throat before shaking his head proudly and reading the letter aloud to the group.

"Dear, Gold~" He flashed a smirk as his voice quieted down only a bit as he tried to imitate the writer. "Glitter and I are doing just fine traveling the Ilex Forest. Thank you so much for watching the inn while I'm gone; I don't know what I would do without you! Glitter found a oddly-colored Caterpie when we were collecting berries, but I scared it off when I got too close. I only managed to get a quick peek before it shot some String Shot into my mouth and zipped away, leaving me coughing and sputtering for air. Just a friendly hint, String Shot tastes _terrible_!"

"No duh!" Silver rudely interrupted his narration just as the Pidgey decided to further torture the now-cowering brunette in the kitchen. "It comes from their stinkin' butts!"

"Shh!" Silver flinched as he found the other seated individuals shushing him with annoyed faces. He let out a frustrated humph before sliding down in his chair.

"As I was _saying_!" Gold flashed him a look before clearing his throat and trying again. "I also want to thank you again for giving me Glitter's Egg; without you, I would still be cooped up in that inn all day and bored to tears! I've attached a copy of our most recent addition to my travel scrapbook so you can see how much Glitter has grown. Best wishes, Indigo Oran." He finished with a nod as the others cringed at the certainly-evil Pidgey that had returned to flying above their heads.

Silver narrowed his eyes at the black-haired teen and frowned. "I still think that her last name is stupid."

Gold ignored the comment as he removed the attached photo and grinned at the sight of his penpal and her healthy Mareep. Yes, the little Mareep _had_ grown stronger since the last photo-exchange, he could tell by how puffy her coat was and the brightness of her tail's orb.

"See?" Gold flashed the photo of the navy-blue-haired girl and beamed. "_She_ talks to me!"

"Only because she doesn't have to stare at your disgusting face when she's writing to you, doofus!" Silver let out a laugh as his victim fumed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention..." Gold suddenly dropped his angry expression for a mask of a surprisingly calm variety. "Indigo wanted you to have a little something, Silver."

"Really?" The boy perked up at the thought of a gift, even though he didn't really know her that well. "What is it?"

He received his answer when the Pidgey dropped an exceptionally-large bomb straight onto Silver's plate. The group let out varied expressions of disgust as Gold just laughed and motioned for the bird to return to his arm. The Pidgey let out a laughing coo as it swooped back to his co-trainer and landed gracefully.

"G-GOLD!" Silver pushed himself out of his chair roughly as he leaped out of his seat and dashed towards his attacker. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE PEST!"

"Looks like my work here is done! Ta-ta~!" Gold let out a roar of laughter as he raced out the door and slammed it in Silver's face. The redhead let out a roar and went to pull the door open when something made him stop.

"...Blue?" He turned to find the brunette huddled in the corner with tears streaming down her face, huddled into a ball and shaking from the attacking Pidgey. Silver dashed to her side moments before the others did the same, saving the punishment of Gold for another time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh look, my first Magna!Bonus chapter! This is the absolute _first_ time writing for the magna gang, so I'm a tad nervous... And yes, Indigo is an O.C... /hides face of shame in hands/ **

**She's an innkeeper who always dreamed of travel. She allowed Gold to spend the night in her inn to wait out a fierce storm. Her only request was that he would tell her all about the adventures he's had so far—just like any other visitor she has—, which Gold did happily. When he went to pay her the next morning, he realized he was broke from paying a shopkeeper who's wares were damaged by a fight between him and Silver. So, he gave her a Mareep egg instead when he heard about her lack of Pokémon. She gladly accepted it and named the hatchling Glitter in reference to Gold's name. She then managed to fulfill her dreams of traveling the region, sending letters to Gold along the way and filling up the once dust-collecting travel scrapbook of hers.  
**

**She's actually really a sweet character, and she never joins the gang at any point...she just befriends Gold and becomes his penpal. I might write a short thing about her, like a fic in letter format or something. I even have a title, _Letters from a Bird_. Since, you know...the Pidgey delivers them.**


	6. Call—Ethan

**Call**—**Ethan**

* * *

Silver let out another groan as his Pokégear rang once again, echoing off of the walls of the Dragon's Den. He held up his hand to signal his team to take a short break before snatching the phone up quickly and growling at the interruption. "What do you want?!"

He was certainly caught off-guard by the sound of a deep voice clearing his throat on the other line. "I would like a deep dish pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms, please hold any extra cheese." Silver's right eye twitched as he found some idiot calling _him_ to place an order for stinkin' _pizza_.

"I'M NOT A PIZZA JOINT, YOU TWERP!" He literally screamed at the top of his lungs, making his team flinch at his booming voice. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG NUMBER, IDIOT!"

"Look here _boy_," Silver growled as the voice lowered into an even deeper tone, each sound dripping with hatred. "I better have my pizza here in ten minutes or else there _will_ be consequences." The other line suddenly hung up on the redhead, leaving Silver boiling mad and confused.

"STUPID!" He shoved the phone into his pocket and turned to his eavesdropping team with a scowl. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Things went pretty smoothly until a sudden explosion erupted from behind him ten minutes later, shaking the ground beneath his feet and making the walls groan. He spun around only to snarl at the sudden entry.

"YOU!" A man with burning red hair to rival even Silver's stood beside a pretty ticked Dragonite, his black cape billowing behind him—despite the lack of wind inside of the cave. Silver snarled like a rabid Pokémon at the sight of the source of most of his unsettled hatred; he _knew_ he recognized that voice.

"Time's up." Lance smirked before raising a hand lazily towards him and pointing at his face. "I warned you, Silver."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, OLD MAN! I'M NOT THE STUPID PIZZA JOINT—!" His yells were interrupted by a sudden blast of the Dragon Pokemon's Hyper Beam whizzing by his ear and blasting the boulder a few feet away. He flinched for a heartbeat before snarling yet again at the ex-Champion. "WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE, YOU CAPED MORON!?"

Lance simply yawned and waved his Dragonite onward. "Do as you wish, Dragonite." The yellow dragon burst into a devious grin before launching another Hyper Beam, only missing the top of Silver's head due to a well-timed duck from the teen.

"CRAP! OH LUGIA, YOU'RE INSANE!" Silver found himself with no other options except to run around the cave and hope that the Dragonite ran out of power for his moves soon.

* * *

"SILVER?! WHAT IN HO-OH'S NAME HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Kotone fought to hold back tears at the sight of her boyfriend standing on her porch, singed until his clothes were nothing but shreds. The boy sighed before slowly lifting a shaking hand to his cowlick and pinching a small flame out of existence.

"...I hate that Dragon Master." Silver managed to wheeze out his words with puffs of black smoke, his eyes shut with a pained expression on his face.

Kotone wasted no more time in ushering her injured boyfriend inside and calling for help from her mother, hoping that the damage wasn't as bad as it looked.

* * *

"Thanks again for the help, Lance!" Ethan beamed at the taller man as he simply nodded in agreement.

"Anything to teach that stupid boy a lesson, young man. Anytime, anywhere." The man gave him a final nod before climbing back on his Dragonite and fleeing for his home in Blackthorn City, secretly overjoyed by the utter misery he had inflicted on the terrible son of Giovanni.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Lance isn't my favorite guy for many reasons, one being his rude treatment of Silver in the games and the fact that I lost to him _five_ times before kicking his butt and becoming the new Champion.  
**

**I would like to take a moment and thank you all for your support~! This has only been up for what, a week? And yet, it already has _7_ reviews and _135_ views! That's just super amazing! Shout out to _halfcurehalfdisease_ for all of her reviews and to the amazing people who have added this story to their favorites list and their follow list! Thank you all so much! I just _love_ hearing from you guys!**

**Also, I _might_ take requests for this. If you guys have a good idea for a prank, don't hesitate to blurt it out! I might just write your prank down and post it here!**


	7. Capture—Silver

**Capture**—**Silver**

* * *

"This will teach him to call in that idiot for backup!" Silver finished tying the rope to the tree with a grin, pleased that his trapping skills weren't as rusty as he thought they were when he had neglected them for so long. Well, once he had stolen his Totodile, there was no need to set traps for the travelers to pocket some cash. All Silver need to do was challenge some runt to a battle and wait for the unavoidable victory.

His reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of whistling coming from down the path. Grinning like an insane Gengar about to steal someone's soul, he dove into the bushes lining the path and waited for his victim to walk by.

A figure wearing a pair of black shorts let out a high-pitched scream when they were pulled into the air by their right ankle, leaving them dangling like a hooked Magicarp on a fishing rod. "HELP! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Silver's eyes widened when he found the voice...a tad higher than usual.

He slowly waltzed out of the bushes and looked up at his capture. Metallic eyes widened as he found a girl his age dangling by her ankle, screaming profanities and tugging at the rope frantically. She seemed to be wearing a labcoat over a black shirt and sporting a pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe running down the outside edge of each leg. She also wore her hair in pigtails, similar to his girlfriend who was probably wondering where he disappeared to, only difference was that her hair was almost a teal color instead of a chocolate-brown. Silver cringed as he found himself holding the bag on catching some girl instead of the desired victim.

"LET ME DOWN!" She stopped screaming to pant for breath and looked down to the floor below. Her light blue eyes widened at the sight of a familiar boy with crimson hair standing below her, the teen cocking his head and looking up at her as if she was an oddity hanging on display in an antique store. "YOU! Uh...SILVER! SILVER, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"...Do I _know_ you?" He tilted his head further and let out a hiss through his teeth. "You honestly don't look like any _normal_ person. In fact, you look like an aide to one of the Professors or something!"

"Why you little—!" She cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice calm, lowing it into a soothing tone. "My name is Crystal Heart. I'm an old friend of Ethan Gold and Kotone Soul; I'm certain you know them..." Silver's eyes grew wide before he looked away, hiding the growing grin on his face.

"Ah, you're Ethan's little foreign lover, aren't you~?" He relished in the way that her face burst into a bright red and let out a sigh. "Yeah, now I remember his ravings about you. I can't believe I didn't recognize your _'beautiful eyes and gorgeous hair'_ that he talks about so much." He struggled to contain his laughter when she let out a shocked gasp.

"...H-He's said that about _me_?!" She stopped squirming in the air and looked down at the teenager with growing interest. "Ethan Gold said _that_?!"

Silver simply gave her a nod and kicked a nearby rock. "Yup, and plenty of other mushy garbage I try to forget about."

"...Could you please let me down, Silver?" Silver looked back towards her with a small smirk and shrugged.

"I could...but then again, I still need to get back at Ethan for sicking his Dragon Master friend on me. So..." He grinned over-enthusiastically and started to back away. "Ta-ta~!" He then dashed down the path, leaving a mortified Crystal dangling like a piece of meat in a butcher's shop window.

"...S-Silver! GET BACK HERE!" He just laughed at her fading screams and bounded back towards New Bark Town to prepare for his next attack.

...Hopefully he would actually get his intended target this time.

* * *

**Author's Note: And this my friends, is when things get ugly. NEVER MESS WITH CRYSTAL HEART. (Yeah, I gave her Heart as a last name to fit in with Ethan Gold, Silver and Kotone Soul. Now we have HeartGold (Crystal Heart and Ethan Gold) and SoulSilver (Kotone Soul and Silver)! See what I did there? /is booed for the horrible pun/ Well, I like to give people full names...but I have no idea for Silver. I kinda like his name the way it is... (But in my Rocket Au, I give him the last name of Rocket because Silver wants to prove he's a better leader than his father ever was and stuff like that...)**

**Next up, a Manga Bonus!**

**Remember, feel free to suggest something you want to see in here! This may be an alphabet challenge, but I'm open to suggestions!**


	8. Confession—Manga Gold

**Bonus! Confession**—**Manga! Gold**

* * *

Gold looked around the corner of the hallway with a smirk, stealthily watching the two individuals inside of the long strip of bedroom doors. In his right hand was a water balloon, hidden behind his back to avoid suspicion. Sure, the prank he had pulled at breakfast was more of an accident; Gold had only just realized the Pidgey's need to relieve himself right as it flew over Silver's plate and so he had called the redhead out on making fun of his habit of writing letters. Besides, Silver had done _plenty_ of things to him when he wasn't looking.

"I...I..." Silver took a deep breath as he looked up at the familiar face of the brunette girl he had known for as long as he could remember. Blue just waited for him to find his words, rocking on her heels with a smile. "I...I love you, Blue..." He suddenly made a dive for her midsection as he went in for an embrace, pleasantly startling the older girl.

"...Heh," She let out a small chuckle while petting the cowlick on his head with a smile. "And I love you too, little Silv." She let out a sigh before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her chin on his head, smiling even wider as she held her little redhead close.

Gold frowned as he felt a swirl of emotions inside of him, the sight bringing a bit of a mist to his eyes. "...That's...so sweet..." He sniffled for a few moments before wiping his eyes with his free hand, remembering memories of hugging his mother in the same manner. "I..." He looked down to his feet and let out a sad sigh. "I...feel kinda bad for wanting to throw this at him..."

A sudden smirk graced his face as he slowly shook his head. "Almost, anyway." He quickly pulled back his right hand and launched his ammo, hitting the redhead square in his buttocks.

"HEY!" Silver pulled himself out of Blue's arms to glare at his now-wet backside and found Gold laughing at the end of the hallway. Color raced to his face as he realized that the raven-haired boy had been listening to his exchange with the older girl. "GOLD! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Gold let out a laughing squeal before dashing away from the angered victim, Silver stretching his arms out and grabbing at the open air as he raced after him. Blue simply put a hand on her hip and sighed before shaking her head. "Ah, little brothers...I'm sure those two will never change." She then stood there with an amused smile as strains of threats from the fuming Silver met her ears—along with the ears of everyone else inside of their rooms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a little tidbit here, I have a headcanon where Silver and Blue have a big sister-little brother relationship. Silver however has trouble in expressing this with his words, but he'll show it when the others aren't watching—or just when Gold's gone.**


	9. Dough—Crystal!

**Dough**—**...Crystal?!**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ he did that!" Crystal passed Ethan another mound of doughy goop the duo had concocted in the boy's kitchen, allowing him to shove it inside of a water balloon to become a sticky glop. "He's such a jerk!"

"I told you, Crys. I told you." Ethan nodded as he continued to shove mounds of the batter into water balloons, preparing a supply of weapons to exact revenge on the redhead for leaving Crystal dangling in a tree for three hours, only to be rescued by an enamored Bugsy. "Silver's a jerkface with a dark and tragic past; otherwise known as fangirl fodder."

"Eh?" She turned to him with a baffled expression and shook her head. "That dirtbag's got fangirls?"

Ethan shrugged and tied the balloon in his hands shut with a frown. "Apparently, girls love a guy in a jacket and a cold attitude. They call him a _'tsundere'_ or whatever and say he's just hiding a softer side behind some mask and blah blah blah, mushy garbage that I still don't understand why Kotone watches and reads about on her laptop." Crystal's right eye twitched before she shook her head and shrugged.

"Oh, Kotone's one of _those_ people, eh?" Ethan shot her a confused look before she shoved the last mound in a balloon for him and tied the end shut. "I didn't realize she was into manga and anime."

"Oh, so that's what that weird stuff is called." He shrugged as he gently took the balloon and placed it beside the remaining fifty. "I thought it was magna and Annie Mays or something like that." Crystal simply laughed and shook her head.

"There!" She nodded to her old friend with a malicious grin. "That should do it!" She then dusted off her hands by clapping them together. "Now, where is that jerk at this time of the day?"

"Well," Ethan scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "He's usually over at Koto's since they are dating and all..."

Crystal let out a dark chuckle as she reached over and picked a pink balloon from the pile. "Let's pay him a visit, shall we~?"

* * *

"I'm certain that your Arcanine won't eat the pasta salad, Silvy." Crystal crouched low to the wall as she waited for her target to come out of the kitchen. "He's not _that_ bad at eating other people's food!"

She scowled at the sound of Silver's deep roar of laughter. "Oh, you'd be surprised at just how much he does when you're not around! He's hardly the little angel you make him out to be!" Crystal tightened her grip on the balloon as heavy footsteps approached the door.

"...Gotcha'~" Crystal broke into a devious smirk as the door swung open. With a victorious yell, she hurled the balloon straight at the victim's face...

...Kotone let out a horrified squeal and flinched before her, dripping with a gooey white paste. Crystal's mouth fell open as she realized that she had hit the wrong person.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kotone!" Crystal was fumbling inside of her pockets for a handkerchief when Kotone started to growl under her breath, the noise growing louder as the search dragged on. "I-I meant to hit Silver, I swear!"

"...Silver?" Crystal flinched as the brunette's voice dripped with a hidden fury. "You were trying to hit Silver with this...crap?"

"Yes..." The older teen scratched the back of her neck and shuffled her feet anxiously as she found the girl unhappy with her now-exposed plan. "He left me dangling inside of a tree yesterday and so I had to..."

"So," Kotone cocked her head with a surprisingly horrifying grin. "You've joined Ethan in this little prank war, eh?" She let out a hollow laugh and shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. Crystal found her throat growing dry as the girl's grin grew. "Well, _two_ can play at that game, honey!" And with that, she turned straight back into the kitchen and slammed the door in Crystal's face.

"Well, I guess this is the part where someone cues the ominous piano playing, right?" Crystal found herself shaking with a weak smile before turning on her heel and wobbling out the front door.

Oh, Ho-Oh knows how badly she messed this one up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh dear, now it seems Crystal has a personal bone to pick with the redhead! And now _Kotone_'s been dragged into this?! This _can't_ end well! Just so you know, the teams are now as follows:**

**Team**** Ethan****:**

**Ethan: _Speedy the Dodrio, Chive the Meganium, Mari the Marill, Scout the Furret, Ember the Vulpix, Cheri the Jolteon and Tsubaki the Zorua_**

**Crystal: _Team unknown_**

**Team**** Silver:**

**Silver: _Honchkrow, Feraligatr, Weavile, Magnezone, Crobat, Arcanine, Gengar, Alakazam_**

**Kotone: _Blitz the Typhlosion, Rawst the Eevee, June the Ampharos, Sheldon the Slowking, Joy the Togekiss, Ralts_****_—_****is raising for Professor Elm as a surprise gift to his son**—**, _others unknown_  
**

**And that's the teams for now!**


	10. Doughnuts—Kotone?

**Doughnuts—...Kotone?!**

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl!" Kotone slammed the tray of freshly baked doughnuts onto her kitchen counter with a humph, making Silver-who was seated on the countertop beside the metal tray-raise an eyebrow with interest. "Trying to throw some...some _gunk_ at you and ruining my good pair of overalls!"

Silver didn't have the guts to tell her that she had a whole closet full of them, not when she was holding the icing packet with such raw hatred. No, he had learned better than to mess with the brunette when she was in this state. Instead, he reached out for one of the doughnuts while licking his lips.

"NO!" Kotone quickly slapped his hand with a growl, making her boyfriend flinch and pull it close to his chest with a scowl. He started rubbing the redding skin as she clicked her tongue at him. "These are for Crystal."

"Let me get this straight..." Silver frowned at the girl as she started to coat the treats in a gooey coat of chocolate frosting. "This girl throws some freaky balloon at you, and you make her _doughnuts_?!" He let out a confused chuckle and shook his head. "I always thought you were a little _too_ nice, but this is just crazy!"

"They're not just ordinary doughnuts, my darling~!" Kotone wagged a finger as she set the icing aside and grabbed the heart-shaped sprinkles. "When she eats these..." She broke off with a bout of maniacal laughter, sending a shiver down Silver's spine with the strange sight of the adorable girl acting like a super-villain in a Saturday-morning cartoon. She stopped laughing and quickly cleared her throat, returning her attention to tossing the sprinkles on the hardening chocolate. "Let's just say they'll send her running."

Silver raised an eyebrow in bewilderment before a flash of understanding flashed in his eyes. "...You've done something to them, haven't you?"

Kotone gave him a pleased nod just as she tossed the last handful of sprinkles onto the desserts. "Let me tell you now that the Kelpsy berries weren't _really_ for my mother." Silver's mouth fell open slightly as he realized that she had not only drugged the doughnuts, she had _actually lied_ to the cashier in the store earlier in the afternoon. His mouth broke into a evil smirk as he slipped off of the counter and stopped behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her midsection and buried his face into her hair.

"You know, you can be pretty evil when you want to be~" He chuckled lightly as he felt her shiver in his grasp.

"...And?" She raised an eyebrow with a smile, silently hoping that he would continue.

Silver just planted a small kiss on the back of her head and sighed. "...I hate to admit this...but I'd be lying if I said I hated it."

Kotone let out a pleased chuckle and turned around to face him, slightly startling the redhead as she gave him a quick peck on his nose. "...There's some perfectly normal doughnuts still in the oven, you know."

Silver instinctively licked his lips at the mention of the treat. "...Lucky me~"

* * *

"Um...Crystal?" Ethan walked into his bedroom to find the light-blue-haired girl sitting on his Marill area rug and practically inhaling some double-chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles. "...Where'd you get those?"

"Look," The girl scowled at him as she spoke with a full mouth. "I have been on a ship for three weeks and traveling two _years_ besides that; I haven't been able to get my hands on a doughnut for over four _years_, so I frankly don't care where they're from!" She then returned to eating the desserts with gusto, leaving a confused and slightly disturbed Ethan watching on with a horrified expression.

It was about half an hour later when Crystal finished off the last doughnut, the girl giving her stomach a pleased pat with a smile. Ethan let out a sigh and walked over to the empty box, only to find that it wasn't so empty after all. He pulled out a slip of paper with a frown and cocked his head.

"...Hope you know where the bathroom is." He shook his head at the strange message just as Crystal's eyes widened. "Huh, I wonder what that means."

"Outta my way!" Crystal suddenly shoved him aside as she dashed for the family's restroom, the urge to use the facilities suddenly overwhelming her. Ethan let out a confused squeak before his eyes grew wide, the memory of a recently-watched move with his two Johto pals resurfacing.

"That no-good jerk!" The boy crumpled the paper in his hands with a scowl. "He pulled the Kelpsy trick on her! I swear, when I get my hands on him—!" His fumes were interrupted by a low moan coming from downstairs, Crystal already feeling the painful effects of the prank.

Oh, Ethan certainly had a bone to pick with him now!

* * *

**Author's Notice: NEVER ANGER KOTONE SOUL. She's scary when she's mad.**

**Headcanon notice: Kelpsy berries are _not_ edible for people. If a human eats one...their body rejects it in a similar fashion to the Acid incident in the _Bath_ chapter.  
**

**Now things are going to get really bad...**


	11. Egg—Team Ethan

**Egg**—**Team Ethan**

* * *

"Hey, Koto!" Ethan gave his friend a big grin as he walked inside for the group breakfast the girl had invited him and Crystal to, although Crystal was still down-and-out from the recent prank of Silver's. "I'm here for breakfast!"

She looked over her shoulder with a smile before turning around, revealing an egg that was clutched to her chest. "Ah, Ethan! I'm so glad to see you!" She slowly raised an eyebrow as she found him alone in the kitchen. "Oh, where's Crystal?"

Ethan frowned and shook his head. "Silver sent her a box of doughnuts that were loaded with Kelpsy berry, just like in that movie we watched a while back!" He clenched his fist as Kotone tried to keep herself from smiling. "I can't believe he would do that to her!"

"Oh," Kotone found it harder to keep a straight face when she started talking. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry to hear that...!" She turned away just as a laugh escaped her lips, making Ethan jump in confusion.

That is, until the facts suddenly clicked in his head.

Ethan's mouth dropped open as he realized that Kotone had played the prank, not Silver! He found himself both furious and hurt by this sudden change of events. His racing thoughts were interrupted by a call from the dining room.

"Kotone! Grr...Weavile won't stop messing with the tablecloth!" Ethan growled as Silver's voice called out from the next room.

Kotone, however, beamed at the sound of his voice and placed the egg on the counter gently. "I'm coming Silver!"

As she left for the other room, Ethan found himself staring at the smooth brown shell of the egg. Suddenly, Ethan had an idea.

* * *

"There!" Silver let out a relieved sigh as the tablecloth was finally straightened, while Weavile growled in the corner as he found his plot to stroke the flames between his trainer and his mate to be foiled yet again. "All fixed!"

"Hey guys!" Ethan suddenly waltzed inside of the room with a plate of scrambled eggs in each hand and a cheesy grin on his face. "I've brought breakfast for you guys since the tablecloth was staging a rebellion." Silver simply nodded cautiously as he took his plate, while Kotone gave it a dead stare.

"...Eggs?" She cocked her head before looking back up at the grinning boy. "I thought we were out of eggs."

"Oh," Ethan's grin grew wider as he shrugged. "I found an egg lying around, so I thought I'd make some for you guys~!" Kotone's mouth opened with a shuddering gasp as tears raced to her eyes.

"MY EEVEE EGG!" She dashed into the kitchen with a sob as Silver spat out the eggs with a look of disgust.

"YOU SON OF AN ARCANINE!" He let the plate fall to the floor as he lunged for Ethan, the shorter teen unable to escape his grasp in time. Silver lifted him into the air with a rabid snarl. "YOU ACTUALLY FRIED HER EGG?!"

Ethan held up his hands and cringed as the metallic eyes burned into his skull. "L-L-Look! I-I-It's not what you think!" His pleas were interrupted by a loud wail coming from the other room, fueling the redhead's rage even further.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He suddenly pulled back his right hand and nearly slammed it into Ethan's right eye, making the boy let out a shocked scream. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL AS TO FRY UP HER EGG?!"

"I-I DIDN'T! IT'S UNDER THE SINK I JUST COLORED THE EGGSHELLS TO LOOK LIKE THE EGG AND TOSSED THE EMPTY CARTON OUT THE KITCHEN WINDOW! I DIDN'T KILL THE EEVEE EGG, I SWEAR ON LUGIA'S DORSAL FINS! Silver let out a roar before throwing him down on his rear and racing into the kitchen to see if he was telling the truth.

Ethan quickly put a hand up to his pounding head and dashed out of the house, hoping to escape before the enraged teen came back to pound him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah...this took a while to post. Sorry about that. Silver had a ragin' meltdown here... Oh boy. Well, I'd be pretty upset too if someone pretended to fry one of MY babies like that! I'd go all-out on them until they cried for mercy!** **Oh, and just for the record...that Eevee egg is actually for Silver~! He just doesn't realize it yet.**


	12. Explosion—Team Silver

**Explode**—**Team Silver**

* * *

"That's it!" Silver let out a furious roar just as Kotone curled up with her recovered Egg on the sofa, tears still streaming down her face. "First, he paints me pink and makes me think you need help..." He drifted off as the memories and the blush returned to him. He shook his head and growled to eliminate the thought. "Next, he sicks his stupid mentor Lance on me and incinerates my hair! Then, he makes some _thing_ spit Acid in my mouth and now he pretends to fry your Egg?! WHO _DOES _THAT?!" Kotone shook her head sadly just as her boyfriend slammed a fist into his palm.

"Well, the gloves are coming off, buddy! No more Mister Nice Silver, ya' hear me!?" Kotone nodded and nuzzled the Egg giving it reassuring coos every now and again. He let out another roar and pulled out a Pokéball. With a furious effort, he hurled the device in the air to release a Pokémon.

A powerful build filled the room as his Arcanine materialized before him. The Legendary Pokémon looked around happily before whipping his head to his trainer with a slightly-confused look.

"Master Silver, why are we in Mistress Kotone's living room?" He cocked his head before scratching his right ear with his foot. "Usually I'm only requested when you wish to battle with your mate..."

Silver ignored the labeling completely as his long pent-up rage was finally discovering a way out. He pointed to the door and grinned deviously. "You remember our old friend _Entei_, correct?"

"Ah!" Arcanine leaped to his feet and wagged his tail with unbridled pleasure. "Yes! The kind Legendary Dog who taught me how to properly use my Flamethrower and to run so quickly! I like him!"

"Well," Silver let out a small chuckle and nodded. "We're going to go pay him a visit."

"Oh, goody goody goody goody!" The Arcanine started to jump in a circle and bark with his pleasure, overjoyed by this bit of news.

Silver then turned to his still-crying girlfriend and pulled out a paint-chipped Pokéball. With a grunt, he tossed it towards her, allowing the Pokémon to materialize beside the girl. His Feraligatr shook his head to free himself from any drowsiness before cocking his head at his trainer.

"You stay here with her and...comfort her." The Big Jaw Pokémon nodded and nuzzled her cheek with a rumble, making a small smile drift to her face. She pulled out her left arm and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Silver then raced to the door, flung it open and whistled for his Arcanine. The Pokémon obeyed happily as his trainer mounted his back and gave the orders to run to the Burned Tower.

* * *

"Will you please explain to me why you insisted on dragging me into your strange form of warfare, human?" The magnificent Volcano Pokémon narrowed his crimson eyes at the redheaded teen as they crouched in the bushes, lying in wait for their target.

"Because you are a powerful beast of destruction and I need to destroy something, that's why!" Silver leaned into the foliage, pushing some leaves aside to get a better view of the pathway outside of Eucreak City.

Entei shook his flowing mane and scowled at this human's stubbornness. "No human, I am asking why you want to engage in this form of combat with Raikou's chosen one." He narrowed his eyes at the mention of his brother, obviously annoyed by the thought of the usually-cheery Legendary.

"_Because_," Silver gave him a scowl and stressed the word, irritated by this...gnarly beast of ancient origin. "He's messed with me _too_ many times and he hurt Kotone, that's why!"

Entei's eyes widened at the mention of the girl. "You mean Suicune's chosen and Ho-Oh's little favorite?" Silver simply nodded, making a mental note that apparently Ho-Oh _did_ favor his cheery girl after all. "The shorter human has injured her?"

Silver gave him a nod before peering out into the path once again. "So, I need your firepower to get back at him."

Entei sighed and shook his fur, shaking as if soaked with water. "It is unwise to drag Legendary Beasts into such trivial matters of humans, young one. Endless wars and countless deaths have resulted from such decisions, you know."

Silver just chuckled and gave him a pet on his head, provoking a growl from the proud beast. "Don't give me the whole lecture, Entei. I know just how much you hate Raikou's little jabs at you _and_ just how badly you miss battling. Just let yourself go and have a little fun with this, alright?"

Entei stared at him for a while before a malicious grin grew on his masked face. "...It has been many centuries since I could engage in such immature behavior..." He suddenly let out a bark of laughter and nodded. "Alright, human! You have yourself a partnership!"

* * *

"Do doo do _do_ do doooo..." Ethan's song faded away as he lifted his head to find _Silver_ mounted on _Entei_, the redhead giving him a heart-stoppingly evil grin. A wave of unease washed over him as he recalled just how furious the boy was about his last prank.

Oh, Lugia help him now.

"Hey, Silver..." Ethan raised a hand up with a cautious smile in greeting, hoping the teen could be soothed before things got ugly. "How's it going?"

Silver simply shook his head, the grin seemingly a permanent feature of his face. "Oh, haven't you heard, Ethan?" A shudder ran down Ethan's spine as his rival's voice wafted into the air, seemingly dripping with cold fury.

Ethan took a hard gulp and shook his head. "...No, I haven't heard anything..."

Silver suddenly raised a hand into the air with a laugh. "There's going to be a volcanic eruption!" Entei rolled his eyes at this comment, the fact that the boy had a very poor sense of improv humor becoming very apparent.

"But," Ethan cocked his head as Farfetch'd-bumps started to form on his arms. "We're miles away from any volcano."

Silver let out another laugh and shook his head. "Not anymore!"

Suddenly, Entei let out a echoing roar, his voice alone shaking the earth below Ethan's feet. The boy stumbled to regain his footing, but found it impossible with the shifting ground under him.

No, the roar wasn't producing such violent shifts...

In less than a heartbeat, a sudden miniature volcano sprung up from the ground and spat out a forceful blast of molten rock. The boy let out a shocked scream as he fell on his rear in an effort to dodge the attack.

But, he wasn't safe yet.

Golden eyes grew wide as he found his rear heating up below him. Before he could struggle to his feet, a second volcano blasted him into the air. The magma burned a hole in his shorts, exposing a pair of Marill underpants. He grabbed his buttocks with a pained yip while Silver exploded into a roar of laughter. Even _Entei_ started to find this amusing, letting out a stray chuckle here and there.

Oh man, Ethan Gold didn't expect his rival to counter with the might of the Volcano Pokémon! If he knew that Entei would get involved, he wouldn't have pretended to cook Kotone's egg.

* * *

"Oh, Ho-Oh!" Crystal rushed to Ethan's side as the boy collapsed on the path to his house, his clothes charred and his face covered in soot. "Ethan, what happened to you?! You look like you stuck your head in Mt. Chimney!"

"...I need a Burn Heal something fierce..." The boy let out a puff of smoke and groaned, feeling absolutely dreadful at the thought of all of the mini-volcanoes he had dodged...and the many more that hit their mark.

"Don't worry," Crystal picked him up under his arms with a grunt before continuing, "I'll get you inside." She then dragged him inside of the house with a frown, his shoes plowing two strips into the dirt path to his front door.

If Silver was angry enough to enlist _Entei_ into this battle...Maybe he _had_ taken things a bit too far.

* * *

**Author's Note: Silver had a meltdown, huh? Well, headcanon here that Kotone and Crystal aren't the only ones chosen by a legendary beast. Entei favors Silver for his determination and similar attitude, Raikou favors Ethan for his energy and mischievous nature and Suicune favors Kotone for her calm disposition and loving nature. Ho-Oh favors Kotone and Crystal and Lugia favors Silver and Ethan, hence why their exclamations are "Oh my Ho-Oh" and "Oh my Lugia" respectively. And since I see Crystal as checking out some other region for the events of HeartGold and SoulSilver, she isn't really favored by a legendary. :( _However,_ I would say she'd be Celebi's favorite.  
**


	13. Eggs—Manga! Silver

**Bonus! Eggs**—**Manga! Silver**

* * *

"Alright." Silver gently placed Red's Pikachu beside Yellow's and gave them a smile. He then picked up the remote for Gold's stereo and pushed the play button. Instantly, the smooth tones of slow jazz met the trio's ears. Silver flashed them a devious smirk and gave them a thumbs up. "You two have fun, got it?" With an evil chuckle, he tossed the remote back and dashed out of Gold's room, leaving the two lovebird Pokémon behind a closed door.

Silver couldn't wait for the _'Master of Breeding'_ to return from sending another letter to his stupid penpal.

* * *

"O.K!" Gold beamed as he grabbed the doorknob of his room. "Now all I have to do is wait for her to answer and—" Gold let out a girlish scream of shock when he opened the door to find the two Pikachus in his room, 'mood music' blaring while the two chirped sweet nothings to each other and cuddled, surrounded by a hair-raising amount of Pichu eggs. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

* * *

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this!" Gold raised his hands defensively as both Red and Yellow stood before him, both teens holding their Pikachus with a look of utter horror on their faces. Red's Pikachu gave Chuchu a suggestive wink, making the female blush and bury her face in her trainer's clothes.

"Then _how_ did the stereo get on and these two end up behind a closed door?!" Red scowled at the younger teen and let out a growl. "I have no _idea_ what we're gonna do with twenty-seven eggs!"

"P-P-Pikachu and Chuchu couldn't have turned on the music with their paws." Yellow gave him a decent frown and nodded. "Besides, you _are_ the breeder of the group!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Gold rose his head to the ceiling and let out an agonized wail. "I WAS SENDING A LETTER TO INDIGO FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

Both trainers exchanged a furious look before placing their Pokémon on the floor. They then lifted their hands and pointed to his face in unison, uttering only one word.

"Thunderbolt."

* * *

_'Dear Indigo,_

_ 'I understand that this is going to be very sudden but...'_ Gold twitched in his seat and lost his grip on his pencil for a heartbeat, letting it fall to the paper with a thunk. He let out a long sigh before picking it up and returning to writing the letter to the distant friend.

_'...do you by any chance have it in your heart to take a Pichu under your wing? You see, Red and Yellow's Pikachus somehow ended up in my room and...well, you know. Long story short, we've somehow ended up with twenty-seven eggs on our hands and no idea what to do. Don't worry; I've already cleaned up the room and the high-voltage damage on the floor. I'm really hoping you would help me out here...'_

"You know," Gold jumped in his seat and looked over his shoulder to find a very smug Silver leaning against the doorway. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't been mailing a letter like some doofus who's desperate for a long-distance relationship."

Amber eyes grew wide as everything clicked in Gold's mind. "...You! You're the one who sabotaged me like that!"

Silver just laughed and shook his head. "Nope, you're just irresponsible." He then gave a curt wave before walking off and laughing the whole way. Gold growled under his breath and tightened his grip on the pencil, accidentally snapping it in his grasp.

"SILVER!"

Oh, as soon as the Pidgy sent this one out, Silver was going to pay for this!

* * *

**Author's Note: I realize I did 'Egg' already, but this was too hard to pass up! This is honestly based off of me when I try to get eggs. I put them in and do my own thing, then come back to find like _ten-million_ eggs and I'm just sobbing like, "Is your love really that powerful, or are you two just doing this to spite me?!" But hey, it's funny when it happens to Gold, though!  
**

**And no, Gold doesn't want a long-distance relationship. Silver's just being a stinker here. (Probably because the others always use up all the hairgel in the morning, leaving him with emo hair.)**


	14. Fires—Team Silver

**Fires**—**Team Silver**

* * *

"You...sure about this?" Silver gave his girlfriend a confused look as a bit of color rushed to his cheeks. "...I mean...I'm perfectly alright with this...but..." He cleared his throat and mentally cursed himself for being such a wimp before he continued, "Are you alright with us doing this?"

Kotone gave him a furious nod and a small smile, gently kicking the floor with her right foot. "I'm sure, Silver." She looked up at him with determination in her eyes before letting her smile grow larger. "I'm ready."

Silver gulped before inching a little closer to the smaller brunette. "...If...If you say so, Kotone." He slammed his eyes shut and fell forward, falling on the girl and sending her crashing into the couch as she simply giggled. He propped himself above her with shaking hands and swallowed hard, feeling more nervous than he ever had in his life.

"Go on." Kotone slowly lifted her hands above her head with a quiet sigh. "It's alright, Silvy~"

His cheeks burned as he gave her a frantic nod and cleared his throat. Once again cursing himself for acting so nervous, he leaned in and instantly relaxed as Kotone's lips met him halfway.

Now all Silver needed to do was keep himself from messing this up.

* * *

"...Hey guys..." The couple didn't even realize the door shutting softly behind Ethan Gold as he walked inside of the entryway of the Soul residence. He clutched a bouquet of summer blooms in one hand and a box containing the newest racing game in the other, hoping to ease things up after the events of the prank he had pulled last week. "...I-I'm really sorry about that...thing I did last week. I went too far and..." Ethan gently placed the peace offerings on the table beside Kotone's picture of her win against Lance and stopped dead in his tracks when a soft moan met his ears.

"...The heck are you two doing—?!" Ethan's mouth dropped open as he walked into the living room to find the worst sight in the entire history of the Johto region. Scratch that, make that the whole world.

"YOU GUYS ARE _SERIOUSLY _MAKING OUT _HERE_?!" Silver quickly bolted upright at the sound of Ethan's yell, pressing his knees into the couch as he stared at the boy in horror. "CAN'T YOU DO THAT IN A ROOM OR SOMETHING?!" His face turned whiter than fresh snow as he went on, "I GET THAT _'THE FLAMES OF DESIRE CAN NEVER BE QUENCHED'_ OR WHATEVER, BUT EEEWWW!"

"E-ETHAN!?" Kotone let out a terrified shriek as her face burned even brighter than it was when they had been kissing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO INTERRUPT EVERY MOVE I MAKE OR SOMETHING?!" Silver roared in frustration as he found that he had forgotten to lock the door the hard way.

Ethan dashed out of the room with his hands covering his paled face, making all assortments of childish signs of disgust as he ran out of the house and slammed the door behind him. The interrupted lovers looked at each other in confusion before Silver peered over the top of the couch.

"...We weren't even _trying_ to get him that time!" Kotone finally spoke up as Silver pushed himself off of the couch and headed towards the abandoned gifts on the table. She sat up with a frown before wiping her mouth quickly. "What did he want anyway?"

Silver shrugged as he picked up the box with a tag inscribed with his name. "I dunno, but he left presents!" Silver silently reminded himself to have a 'chat' with Ethan over the concept of _'knocking'_ later on. But first, not only did he have a present to open...

He also had a kiss he needed to get back to.

* * *

**Author's Note: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Remember how Ethan said he didn't wanna walk into a room to find them smooching all the way back in the first chapter? Well, he just did! XD This wasn't even an actual prank, Ethan just walked in on them and I just can't stop laughing at Ethan's horror.**

**And yes, this is their first time making out in this universe. I don't typically write super-romance like that...but it was alright this time around.**

**Headcanon that the Johto gang loves racing games, while the Kanto trio prefers good-ol' beat-em-ups like Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Both groups will play the other trio's favorite, but they prefer theirs at the end of the day.**


End file.
